


Shards

by queen_serket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_serket/pseuds/queen_serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, Roxy finding out dirk is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

She smashed the bottle against the wall, and the shards clattered against the floor.

He was all that was on your mind. His voice that always sounded a bit to fast, his midnight philosophies they would share, his calming presence that would subdue even the most vicious of panic attacks.

She grasped for another bottle, pursing her lips and taking another chug. It was ironic, how the lips of the bottle and the lips of his mouth were the only two things she needed. She hated his guts. No, she didn't. She loved him, and she hated that she loved him.

And he was... She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

She flung tears from her face, and took a long drink. The story was falling into place like a puzzle; he was in love with the adventurer, the fighter. He couldn't love a drunk, a failure that couldn't be fixed... 

The cold floor of her lab was the only comfort to her now.

She had never known heartbreak could be such a bitch.


End file.
